unprofessionaltalentanimateduniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Notes
THESE ARE JUST ROUGH IDEAS AND NOTES THAT THE CREATORS WROTE AND WILL DECIDE WETHER OR NOT THEY ARE CANON! Scales' real name is Seth, but he is commonly called by his codename. Scales is a clone of Ace from a secret project by (Group). Scales has the superior genetics of Ace and removed his inferior genetics and weaknesses. Xavier is Donovan's brother. Arakit is a girl. Donovan's wife and child are main characters. Arakit is a magical prodigy. Ailith is a technological prodigy. Abel wears an eyepatch over the burnt area of his face. Abel has many scars. Abel has a artificial arm due to the (Group) needed an unlimited supply of his DNA. Paige is Ailith's love interest. Donovan is a master the magical art of water, thus his color is black. Xavier is a master is the magical art of fire, thus his color red. Donovan is possibly bald. There are more clones of Abel, each with different features than just Scales. Such clones are (Clones). Paige is master of the magical art of earth, thus her color is yellow. Abel was last seen by his previous attack on the city which cost his whole group, arm and eye. Abel has a unique physique in which proves helpful to society after (Group) use his severed arm for research. Seth (Scales) is the replacement of Abel (Abel) in the biblical story of Cain and Abel. Psychics exist in Scales' universe. Scales shows the best of man, Ace the worst. Abel is a terrorist, and claimed to return to his terrible acts in the events of the series. Abel's terrorist group is called The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse with the heads of the organization named after said beings: Famine-Black (Abel), War-Red (Red Ghost), Death-Green (Katsuo), and Conquest-White (Employee?). Each being, match identically with the said member for what they are prominent for. Abel was a legendary and highly respected soldier before becoming rogue. Abel was directly and accidentally involved in an incident (Mass Destruction Event) in which the (Community) claimed him responsible, feeling very guilty, he grew a very dark view on life and waged a war against the country. The government forced Abel to do actions that required killing or destroying things that he valued and loved. Abel lead a terrorist group for (Reasons). The group consisted of Abel (Founder/Leader), Red Ghost (Magic), Katsuro (Covert Ops), and Employee?(Technology/Money) with many operatives and agents assissting their plight. Red Ghost was one of the members who has red eyes and apparently made a deal with a demon to grant him powers of a typical ghost (ie. phasing, possessing, flight) as well as a psychic (ie. Hypnotism, Mind Reading). He joined Abel because he wanted a quick and easy way of gaining power over the world. Red Ghost leads a pseudo-religious cult that use destructive magic to get their means of power and control. Katsuo (Victorious Child) leads an ancient order of ninjas trained for covert ops of espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination, and is the successor of his father who had a mysterious relationship with Ace in the past. He joined Abel because his father honored Abel as a good friend hence he is in his unconditional service. Katsuo is female even though her identity is highly implied to be a male. Employee? is the corrupt, second highest managing officer of Arakit and Ailith's company but is secretly supplying Ace's organization with various highly advanced technology and money. He joined Abel because Abel promised his profits would be maximized and his company would stretch to farther regions. Black Ghost (Nickname) is either good or bad. Donovan becomes Black Ghost's host body due his past one degrading. Scales' universe has a steampunk/WW2 setting. Scales is war veteran, and has since retired and became the manager and head chef of his own restaurant. Scales has no idea of his origins until (Shocking Event/Discovery). Abel is responsible for Arakit and Ailith's parent's deaths. The black and red eyed souls were seperate identities before (Event). Both Donovan and Xavier's minds get possessed by prominent villians of the past causing both becoming black and red eyed souls. Each characters have a different outlook and philosophy on life. Ailith and Paige eventually get married and have a child. Paige has a child from a previous relationship. Scales and Abel smoke and drink. Arakit has a gluttonous appetite for food with high sugar content. The backstory to why Arakit eats a lot of sweets is because her parents always awarded her with candy, pastries, etc. Still clinging onto the past, eating the sweets reminds Arakit of her deceased parents. Arakit and Ailith have one of the wealthiest buisnesses in the world. Their company may be suppliers everyday life essentials. (Ex. Energy resources, advanced technology) Ailith learned about his father's advanced technology making him an expert weaponist. One of Arakit and Ailith's employees is a double/triple agent for Ace's terrorist group. The series will have a time jump each season. Scales will possibly have four seasons of with 10-15 episodes each. The 4th season will possibly be a prequel about Ace and his origins prior to the main series. Abel is the main antagonist of the first season. Red Ghost is the main antagonist of the second season. The Red-Eyed Soul is the main antagonist of the third season. Abel manages to defeat Scales during the climax of the first season but heavily injured and wounded. Red Ghost overthrows Abel's position, supoosedly 'killing' him and assumes control. Abel still lived after Red Ghost pushed him off a deadly height and became severely injured and wounded than the battle with Scales. A small group of people found Abel's damaged body lying on the ground and quickly rescued him and treated his injuries and wounds. There, Abel lived with them and became enlightened by their virtue and kindness. Red Ghost proceeds to destroy the city after he overthrows Abel and the group is split apart with some members dying/leaving or staying with Red Ghost. Abel's terrorist group develop a weapon of mass destruction with advanced technology and powerful magic. Abel threatens the city with this weapon to get their demands. The climax of season 1 takes place at the launch site in a very deadly and deserted valley. The destruction of the city plunges the country into chaos. The city is one of the most powerful, peaceful and resource rich in the world and has a strong influence throughout the country, It is the head city and considered the country's metropolis. When Abel first teams up with Scales, some of the group is very reluctant about it, some even hateful, but few of them welcome him with open arms. Abel is disgusted by Scales knowing that he is a clone and is very distant, but later in the series he warms up to him and respects him as a man rather than an actual father-son relationship. Scales wants to get closer to Abel to know more about his biological father and his origins. Donovan has a son with black eyes at the end of the series, a nod to the Black-Eyed Spirit in the original book. The series will have many references to the original book. Each of Katsuros members has a symbol on their uniform which represents the guild, possibly 寂 (Meaning Silent). The UT Apple will be a hidden character each episode and running gag in the series. Francesca Fernandez has a cameo appearance. Ricardo Antonio Barends has a cameo appearance. Arakit and Ailith's grandparents are responsible for creating Magitech, technology enfused or powered by magic which created a industrial revolution which spread across the world. Abel has a mysterious relationship with Arakit and Ailith's parents and/or grandparents. Arakit and Ailith's grandfather was known as one of the world's most smartest engineers of his time. Arakit and Ailith's grandmother was known as one of the world's most smartest magicians of her time. In the prequel, Abel and the other Four Horsemen is involved in a world-wide war. The prequel is about how Abel and the Four Horsemen singe-handedly stopped the war. The world in the events of 'Scales' was built from the rubble of the past war. The Four Horsemen got their name(s) during the war and were seen as heroes during that period. Donovan's wife died (Reason), leaving only his daughter and him together. Each season represents a state of man in biblical reference. Such references are as follows: Season 1 - Inferno, Season 2 - Purgatorio, Season 3 - Fall of Man, Season 4 - Paradiso. In Season 1 - Inferno, it shows how the evil are ultimately punished and the world is brought to the brink of ruin which must be saved Scales and his friends. In Season 2 - Purgatorio, it shows the sinful are temporarily punished but continually growing in spirit and are purified from sin. In Season 3 - Fall of Man, it shows how the world was brought to Inferno in the first place by evil people. This here is where Abel and his guild attempt to stop it all from tumbling down. In Season 4 - Paradiso, it shows the world has reverted back to it's innocent state of peace and joy. Abel's group (before they became terrorists) were a unit of agents for a secret order of the most intelligent, wealthiest and charismatic figures around the world. This Order originally sought for peace through their power but was later corrupted due to different ideals and opinions. One of the original member's of Abel's group was a six-armed (Race) named (Talent) Octopus (2 legs and 6 arms count 8 limbs), he was a very powerful magician who wore rings on each finger for every hand and had many jewellery, piercings and tattoos all over his body that were enchanted which gave him powerful magic to work with.